dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = July 13, Age 250|Date of death = May 29, Age 294}} Daphne (ダフ''ニ, Dafuni'') is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's the fighter and supporter with her friends as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the only daughter of Anthony Carlson and Clara, the close friend of Aaron, Renee, Trish, Victoria, Kimberly, Teresa, Leslie, Amanda, Daria, Kaylah and Allison. She's the wife of Charlie Parker and the loving mother of Max. She's the mother-in-law of Jenny and the paternal grandmother of Veronica. She's also the great-grandmother of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Daphne is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique throughout the course of the series and movies. She has the light blue eyes, fair rose skin complexion and long straight black hair that reaches down to her waist. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, Daphne appears as a young girl that looks just about at the start of her teenager years. She has black hair that's often kept loose and stretches to her waist, three strands of hair are kept up from the rest of her hair. She has a generally thin body figure. As a adult, Personality Daphne is a quiet, sweet, native, fashionable, innocent, excited, calm and polite. She doesn't like to start fights when she doesn't have to, when she does it's normally under the reason to teach whoever she's fighting with a lesson, or to test her own abilities. As a child, As a adult, In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Biography Background Daphne is born on July 13 of Age 250. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Melissa on the battlefield at Barren Wasteland during the flashbacks that's she's in the list of the American Team. She was Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her son, Max, because he's confronted Mega Buu during on the flashbacks of herself and her husband Power Manga and Anime Daphne is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisibility - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Eye Beams - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Daphne can does to transform with her incredibly sleeping powers of her white Equipment * Green Grapes - * Sword - Video Games Appearances Daphne is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Battles Major Battles * Daphne, Trivia * Daphne's name means Japanese name (ダフニ or Dafuni) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Daphne is: Victory. * In American the meaning of the name Daphne is: Victory. * In Greek the meaning of the name Daphne is: Bay tree, or laurel tree. The Greek mythological nymph Daphne was rescued from the unwanted attentions of the god Apollo by being turned into a laurel bush. Famous bearer: British author Daphne du Maurier. * It is pronounced DAFF-nee. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Daphne is "laurel tree". Mythology: virtuous Daphne was a nymph who was transformed into a laurel tree to protect her from Apollo. The name was used under the Roman Empire, but disappeared until the 18th century. It came to America as a slave name. Author Daphne Du Maurier. * Daphne's favorite hobbies are training, reading and stargazing. * Daphne's favorite food is green tea, red apples and creamy chicken salad. * Daphne's favorite vehicle is air skates. Gallery Caroline_and_Harold_Max's parents-2.png|Daphne Parker Namika kimori by namhye-dc0azp2-1.jpg|Young Daphne 3082322123 2 15 XJXAizT8-1.jpg pc___miyuki_by_afo2006-d3e88rr.png Naruto oc naomi mitara by uchiha naomi d5p3g92-pre.jpg Naomi mitara by uchiha naomi d61nrsf-pre.png In the fight by uchiha naomi d3lrh3g-pre.jpg 7diyk56wmzwgcfj7fiqbuo642egkgbah hq.jpg Helen's big smile.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Video games where Daphne is playable